Aldrana: A Changing Of Faith
by Bluecomet of the Misty Sea
Summary: What would happen if everything you believed, everything you new was fake, the people you new, the family you loved...had all been a lie...What if that road you were following, that you new it lead to who you where changed? Comet only new of the life he lived, yet it all had been a lie...and it all started with one simple question that started a journey unlike any other. Moreinside
1. Summary

**Summary**

"People say the word faith so causally these days, yet some still latch onto it as a meaning, away to push forward...and yet us other believe for it to lead who we were truly meant to be...who we were truly meant to be, could you answer that question now if you tried? and if so does your heart, your soul, your spirit tell you that it feels so right...that this is were you belong?"

"It did to me...yet I had defended it."

"There are so many of us who look for the true meaning within ourselves, yet there are others who do differently, believe differently, and see things differently, but we all still follow a path, a path the we think is ours...yet what would happen if that vanished, what if that all became a lie...what would you do then..."

"My name if Comet, and there were things I wanted to know...yet I didn't want to ask, I was happy how I was...but even then if you tired to hide from your true faith...even if it had been hidden before you...it always finds you. This is my story of how the life I loved was rendered to pieces, yet I can't say I would be honest if I wanted it all to change back..."

"This is the journey that shift everything I believed in, to be all lies, and reveal a truth that even some among this planet would prefer to stay buried...and it was all cause I had to ask one question at last; that question that sparked a journey that started with wanting us to find a way back safely...only to reveal something much more then I would have thought..."

"This is how my faith, the life of who had thought was an average young boy, changed...and yet even know I still sit here pondering...was it all really and accident...or something much more..."

**A/n~ Greetings everyone, seems I've finally returned and perhaps braver then what i was last time. I can't even tell if the one's that had read the story i removed on here is still within this site, for all i know I'm dealing with a whole new generation of readers and writers, but who knows. After vanishing and removing my story for so losing my confidantes i just became a ghost reader, reading decent and lovely story's I've ran across; even posting a few comments, but now I'm returning with something new. Even though i had stop writing for the longest time, i had one person who kept trying to get me to start, and if it was not for him i would never had started on this a month or so ago creating charters, taking notes and so fort.**

**I'm not going to go into detail to the full reason i left, but i wont let it drive me off or break me again on my confidants, should never had allowed it in the frist place...But enough of that, time to give a brief description of the world ya'll are about to enter. And to start it off...**

**Is one, the story is not a Spyro or Cynder story, I fear I didn't really know what to put it under for know, so I based it off them due to the world being rather resembled to theirs, yet the creatures you see, well most are like all other animals, *walks on four legs* this should coming to understanding if you make it far enough lol. Two, even though I've based "Something's" off the world of Spyro fanfiction yet you'll still see a lot of differents will come at hand...maybe who knows...I've done my best to create a world of my own, and using reality and being realistic as I could, and you can't forget trying to be original too. So I hope you all enjoy it as much I had jotting down my notes, and now writing it at last.**

**I can't say how updates will go, but they will come so be patient with me, that's all i ask. And to anyone who's read the story i had up long ago, i hope you can see the improvements I've made since then. I'll may not leave many A/n notes within this story after you get done reading this one, but instead I'll try to put them on my profile. But if you go to ask about the sayings or poems i shall write at the start of any chapter...it's just a little something i seemed to have develop do to help kick my mind off to write.**

BTW! I'm Looking for a beta reader, I wasn't going to post this tell I had Chapter three done and I've only just starting to finish chapter one, but i'ma looking for a honest and decent Beta reader...sadly enough I've been asking around with my *Locals/family/friends...and no one wont bite...  
I'm decent at catching my own mistakes...but I'm not that good ;( or so I don't think...that and i think it would just be even greater to have another opinion on the matter to help enhance my writing more before I post online...Idk...Lol but anyways I throw that out there now onto the story...Chapter one is half way done and 5,474 words in so far...be posted I guess once I'm able to proof read it..and if lucky someone else to maybe. I don't fully understand the beta reader finder/etc...lmao...I'm a blond leave me alone!

**May you all enjoy the journey that will be brough forth, and may the wings stay light upon your wings in your dreams.**

**Bluecomet of the Misty Sea,**

**{Wings of light and wings of dark, i take my flight to show my heart, and seek these answers i sough to find.}**


	2. Prologue

_"We are free to choice how we please and desire, yet we're never free of the consequence that come with with those choices we choice; but it is in those choices that we can find our true selfs, or break the spirit that we have searching. Only those who are brave enough to take that step, are those who have the will to face the truth to the answers they seek..."_

**Adriana  
****A Changing Faith**

**Prologue**

The sound of soft paw steps echoed around the moon lite forest as a young black dragon slowly trudge his way through brushes and shrubs, unafraid of all the sound he seemed to cause within the quiet forest. The full celestial moon above gave more then enough for him to since and see any threats, yet his eyes wasn't even focused on the peaceful surroundings, but the leave litter ground before him as he walked. So many things ran wild amongst his head ever since he had sat out from the temple he had awoken in. The sound of the night life and incests around him has help break that trans that had him trapped within his mind, but the dream he had, the voices...then...then what he had heard after waking was still stuck within his head like a tangled thorny vein. Cutting into his emotions and scattering his thoughts.

"Why..." he questioned out loud a tear shedding from his golden eye as he paused within the shadows of a nearby tree, "Why me, i didn't ask for this...none of this." He cried softly turning his gaze towards the moon clearly visible even through the thick green canopy, " it wasn't meant to be like this..." he sobbed slightly unable to hide the tears he had been fighting for so long now. With shaky movements he dried his eyes with one of his blacken paws, the metallic sliver claws catching the moons light with easy as he tried to sniffle back his emotions.

"_This is who you are...what you were meant to do..." _his voice echo in his head like harden stones as he placed the damp paw back on the ground allowing his sliver claws to dig into the soft earth, as again his emotions threaten to over take him.

"Even if its true, its just...just...Just Not Worth it Then!" He yelled raising his head at the moon, before looking down at the ground once again, his yellow eyes hardening with emotions he was fighting to control. For what seemed like hours he stood there listening to the night life around him, the sound of the soft cool breeze that rustled the leaves above him seem like a peaceful rhythm musical; helping him relax sightly as he released a heavy breathe and step from the shadows of the tree he was hidden in. Giving a brief glimpse around he started off again, his golden eyes locking with the ground once again as he continued. His thoughts focused on one person...that one person he had promise to find, that one person he promise to save...that one person he promise to return home with.

Minutes seemed to drag on as he continued walking, her face so minded boggling stuck within his head to the point that he didn't even tried to be quiet walking across the forest floor. It wasn't until the smell of water reach his nose did he know he was coming upon his destination making him stop and stare blankly ahead. From here he couldn't even hear the water, but then again he probably wouldn't cause it was still after all, but the sound of frogs and a few other creatures he couldn't identify, yet had only heard around water since he got here told him it wasn't to far off.

"_Why am i even here...why am i even thinking of this when it could be the only way i have home..." _he trailed off at the thought of home. What home did he honestly have now, what does he even call home truly anymore?

_"Why me...just why me," _he kept asking himself shutting his eyes as he took in another deep breathe, _"None of this was worth the price that was gave...if...if you hadn't been there...if you hadn't..." _

"_No_!" he screamed in his head, _"it's not you fault, you did everything you could..." _he trailed off as he opened his eyes. "Then why...why do i feel like i could have done more," he whispered to himself, his eyes gazing towards the moon once again.

_"She did it to save you, she did it cause she loved you," _his voice echo in his head, _"I understand how you feel and I'm sorry this all has befallen on you but it has to be shut..." _

"No, no you don't know how i feel," he muttered as he looked away from the skies once again, this time turning and following the smell of water. As he slowly made his way towards the scent he was following the sound of frogs and nightly water creatures got louder. A small smile case his lips for the frist time that day as he recalled the frist time he was here. As the reflection of silver shimmering light came within his view from the shrubs in front of him he paused knowing all to well what laid just a few yards in front of it.

_"You can take a change, but there's no guaranteed you would survive...we're not even sure how you two even manged to make it through at all..." _

"tck," he snorted shacking the words from his head like water on his scales, but still he couldn't get over how series they sounded. With slow steps he made his way through the shrubs, the shimmering slowly turning into glittering watter reflecting the full moon above; until he step into a small clearing to stare at the source and scent he had been following. Even in the state of mind he was currently in the view before him still put him in awe and amazement of natures untouched beauty. He had forgotten how long it had been since he last step foot here, yet nothing was changed a single bit. It was like this place was trapped in a time loops, yet its beauty would always calm even the angriest of minds. For a few moments he stood there staring around the clearing closest to the forest seeking for anything that might be prowling in the shadows. After a quick glimpse his golden eyes slowly drifted over towards the middle of the pond before him.

With slow steps he reached the edge of the pond and sat down, his eyes locked on the middle until he gave a sigh and looked down at his own reflection in the still water.

"So...what do i do know eh," he tried to joke with himself as he watch the reflection he thought he could never get use to seeing at one point, "there asking you to make a choice that you couldn't even answer yourself, yet its being forced cause of what would happen...and...and even if i wanted to..." he trailed off as he looked away from his watery form. He just didn't understand, why was he doubting himself. What he wanted all along was right here...just not everything else he had hope for. What was stopping him.

As if to answer his call her face once again entered his mind as the vison of her jumping in front of him to protected him flash through it, cutting all his thoughts he had off. Giving a violent shake of his head he shut his eyes trying to fight back the tears, he refused to cry, he refused to give in just yet. She had done it to save him, she had done it for the love she had for him. He just couldn't cry, to him it would be an insulted to remember her like he felt.

"If...if only i could at least talk to you one last time, to ask what you think...I...I just don't know who or what to believe anymore...is it all really true.." he whispered trialing off and missing the flickered of a shadow a few yards within the forest as he turned back towards his watery form, "if you could at lest give me a sign," he asked softly watching his reflection for anything. After a few minutes, to what seemed like decades to him; he closed his eyes giving up on trying to find, hear or see anything abnormal to him. Not even noticing how quiet everything got around him, even the breeze its self seemed to have held its own breath as he bowed his head a few tears still lingering on his eyes.

"I don't even know who I am any more..." he muttered out loud opening his eyes to looked at the alienate refection before him. For a few moments he stared at himself with hard golden eyes a snarl slowly forming on his lips as anger boiled up within.

"Ever since i came here, ever since I woke upon this...this place. nothing good ever happen yet now you want to take everything I have, everything I came to love...to even know and believe...Then Tell Me That I Can't Return.!" he snarled softly at first tell his voice rose in a yell at the end of his sentences, his face mere inches from the surface of the water. As quick as a snack he struck his hands across his waters forms head, splashing water all over his face and chest. Yet he didn't stop as again and again he struck the water.

"It's Cause Of You I've lost Everything, It's Cause Of You She Died! You Could Have DONE BETTER..." He yelled striking over and over soaking himself head to toe as he tried his best to make his watery form vanish, "I Had A LIFE, I Loved Who I Was, Who I Was With, What I've KNOWN AND BELIEVE," his voice arsing above a high pitch screech as he struck over and over until he was finally out of breath and panting at the edge. "know...know I don't...even know who I am," He snarled softly between gasps,hatred burning in his eyes as his breathe slowly returned in rapid panting patterns; his eyes never leaving his reflection as he lifted his paw again to continue, his anger yet not spent; but before he could strike the breeze picked up harshly around him ripping green leaves from their perches. Like a whirl wind the leaves swirled towards him before he could look up and started to twist around him like dancing butterflies.

_"You are who you choice to be and what your heart believes, yet that voice deep within has been defend by you," _A soft voice whispered making his whole body stiff like it had been frozen to the bones, the leaves around him dieing down to land in the water with soft touches. Sending ripples across its calm surface again. Slowly he raised his head, his paw still in the pose to strike at his reflection only for it to drop to the ground in shock at the figure that stood floating above the water a few yards ahead of him. She stood tall and proud, back to the once form he new her as, her red hair flowing like ghostly twines in the gentile breeze that stirred the clearing. A white dress wrapping her full body from her neck to feet making her seem to shine like a star. Never in his whole life had he seen her so beautiful.

"M...mot..." but he was cut off as she raised her hand, her light hazel eyes sadden as she watched her son in such distress. With wide golden eyes he watched as she started walking towards him, unable to even utter a word at the beauty that wrapped around her,as not even her footsteps disturb the surface water. Each step she took seemed to send sparks of light like pulses through the clear water, making the whole pond glow like a star for a moment as his eyes stayed locked on hers, unable to hold his tears any longer at the sight he was seeing.

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." he whispered softly looking down at the water as she reached him unable to hold her gaze as the vision flashed through his head again, "I'm so, so sorry mot..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for my dear," her voice spoke softly cutting him off and making him glimpse up at her and in that moment he seemed to freeze as his sadden eyes meet her's. A tear fell from her light hazel eyes and landed in the pond below sending a ripple of light all across it as she knelt down in front of him; lifting his head with a soft hand to fully look him within his golden yellow eyes.

"I should be the one that is saying sorry," she continued his eyes widening at her words in disbelieve to what he was hearing, "cause it was me that hide this all from you, and it was me that had put you through all of this." she finished another tear falling from her eyes.

"Wha...what do.." but she cut him off again as she placed her hand over his mount, "You where like a gift to me, a sign from the heaven that saved me when i found you, and it was then that I new i still had a purpose in my life...and it was you." She said softly not even waver under his mixed emotional gaze as he back away from her slowly, her hand sliding off his mount with a smooth touch.

"Are...are you saying..." he trailed off the dreams that had plagued him flashing through his head like a video.

"That it's all true, yes." She finished quietly and slowly standing up, "I...I never new what it had meant when you appeared before me, and i hadn't new the consequences of never telling the truth i sealed," she continued looking away for a moment, "consequences that fell back onto you."

"NO!" he screeched echoing across the pond like a canyon; refusing what he was hearing, "No, Stop It, Stop What Your Saying...None Of This Is Your Doing...NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT BUT THEIRS!" He screamed getting her to looked back at him with sorrowful eyes .

"You asked me if it was all true." She spoke softly after a moment, watching him breathing heavily from his out brust.

"Wha...What?" He asked a little taken back by the reply ,his anger all but forgotten in that moment as she rose and stepped onto the grass. No sooner did she touch it, the grass around her seemed to take on a vivid bright color of green, "Everything that has happen, everything that you where told and everything that you had seen and dreamed is true," she spoke clearly but softly as she approached him and knelled down to his leave once again. "Do you remember the night it all happen, when I had asked you to follow me after you ask that one question that had caught me so off guard then," she paused as he gave a slight nod his eyes down casted, "the very place I took you was where I had found you; that very place brought to me something that changed my life, and yet I knew what it had meant. That very night I took you there I was going to tell you everything, but I never new what I had given you would have set it off again. Each day I watch you change, each year you tried to hide things but I new you too well. I knew the dreams that where hunting you within your sleep, I seen how sometimes you refused to enter or exit the house into the forest on some days...as if something was watching you; but I didn't do anything, I didn't try to show you the truth...I had wanted you to stay.." she paused as she watched him with soft sad hazel eyes.

"And it's cause of me that you have been put through all of this, cause I didn't tell you the truth, I never meant for this and all I can hope is that you will forgive me." She replied softly as he didn't budge to look at her.

"You...you put to much onto yourself...it...its not your fault...but..but mine...I could have done better..." he spoke softly in whispers still refusing to look at her as tears streamed down his face, "Now...now you telling me that it is true, that I'm not from where I thought was home. I...I feel as if I'm not your son...I'm not who i thought I was...I..I feel so lost..." he paused sniffling back the sobs threatening to chock him, yet his eyes still streamed with tears that showered the grass below. "I...I knew I felt different then others, and I was a wear that was one of many things to why you didn't truly put me within the schools, but I was happy how I was, I was happy who I was...cause I new who I was..." he trailed off completely

Slowly she reached down and lifted his head to stare into his teary golden eyes, in just that one look she wanted to wrap him up and tell him it was going to be ok, but even she new it was a true lie, that it wasn't her place. That he still had so much more then she thought to live for, and yet so much more hardship to endure.

"I never fully new the truth to where you had come from, but I new someday that it would have called you back," She reply gentile, "You are Comet, the boy I raised, the son I watch grow before me, and the one that saved me in more ways then one. If was only right for my turn to come." she finished her eyes genital as she watch the emotional battle he was fighting, if only she could tell him what his true destiny was going to be like.

"But...it's...it's just not fair..." he sobbed quietly and glanced away only to glance back a second later as her hand rube his chin,"Life has never been fair, and it shall never be, but honor the one's you love with the memories they gave, with the secrets and lessons they taught, and we always know that we will be in your heart." She replied softly placing a hand on his chest chest as she finished, lightly touching a necklace around his neck. "You have a gift greater then you think." She never meant to put so much grief onto his shoulders, so much worry over her.

"But everything I loved, everything that was worth fighting for...that just seemed worth living for was taken from me...and now...now their asking me..." he trailed off removing his chest from her hand as he looked away. Not catching to anything she been speaking about, his mind was so jumbled.

"Then you are truly blinded by everything." She reply making his head snap back in shock by how stern her voice was, her eyes showing disbelieve.

"Wha...what do you mean?" he asked only to be taken back by the giggle she gave him.

"Have you not seen everything this place has given you, did you not feel those desiring feelings deep within, or have you been deafening them this whole time my son, you have everything wroth fighting, wroth living for right here before you. Something I couldn't even give you fully, yet you choice to turn you head to even glance at it."

"I...I don't under..." he trailed off in mid sentence as it hit him like rocks, his friends he had made, the feelings he had felt when he was flying...and then the frist time he had used his elements. All the fun memories he had made with them flash through his head like a fast fording move. How much they had sacrifice to help him even though they didn't know all that much about him. His eyes widen in shock as he stared at his mother a smile etching her lips once again.

"Do you understand now," she whispered softly to him as he wipe away his tears a smile crossing his face yet tears where still threating to from, "This is who you are, but yet your still Comet, My son."

"But..but what do I do about..." he uttered so softly that he thought she would have missed it as she reached for him bring him into her embrace. For a moment his whole body tensed as her warmth wrapped around him but seconds later he seemed to relax as her scent filled his nose drafting all daunted thought from his mind.

"What does your heart say," her voice echo softly in his ears as she embraced him tighter for a few more moments before releasing him and standing up, his eyes following her every movement, "You have a choice unlike any other son, and you have a chance to make you own faith. A gift that very few are able to obtain, but no matter what, no matter where you shall go I'll be there, watching you ever step of the way. You shouldn't fight yourself no more, the truth is before you; if you would only open your eyes to it."

"You...you mean..." he stuttered a little trailing off at her words.

"Yes, I can grant you that if you so desire, but perhaps frist you should answer that one question before you decide," she smiled her eyes soft as she started to fade in front of him.

"Wait!" he cried out reaching for her as she her body vanished, " please don't go...I...I still have so much to ask." He begged as her neck was already evaporating before him in small shards of light.

_"I love you my son," _her voice whispered around him as he jump at the last of her beautiful head refusing to let her leave, "_Follow you heart and it will never misguide you and always now that I'll be by your side watching, you have more then you think if you would only open your eyes. Cause there is one other who has been seeking you out more desirable then you would imagine." _The breeze around him picked up slight as the last of the light faded, the shards shedding to the group in a shower of fuzzy sparks sending patterers of gold and white ripples across the grass around him as they landed and vanish. With a deep breathe he took in the last of her scent from where he laid, a smile spreading slowly across his face as he turned his teary eyes to the skies. For a moment a shooting star streaked across the skies and it was then he saw the face of the dragoness within one of many of his dreams. Reality hit him like a brick as it all sank it more and more, he had been so mad, so obsess with wanting to find away out, to find away home, that the truth was a pray dangling before his dull since nose and sightless eyes.

"Thank you, thank you so much, and no matter what you think you'll always be my mother...cause her spirit was within you this whole time...I love you." He whispered looking towards the middle of the pond onces again, his mind calm, peaceful. As if that very fog he had been battling was lifted like a thick cloak from his mind. The dreams, the messages, the signs...it all made since...it all was clear. Before he even realized what he was doing, he started whispering words that had rang in the back of his head so long, a phrase that had been told to him that never made any since...until now.

"_We thought it had fallen, but tis it still lives,  
__Searching for a gift that was once truly his.  
__We thought with the vanish that he had been defeated, _

_but now it seems he's only been deceiving.  
__The peace we won has now begone to break,  
__As the bonds that bound him shatter to his wake. _

_The ground he walks shall begin to burn,  
__blacken and scared by his wicked charm.  
__Yet all is not lost, it shall come from the skies..."_

_"_The one true hero that will bring his demise," a voice whispered behind him cutting him off as his whole body seemed to shift into stone.

"He wont know where he is, or the gift that he holds, but the hope that he brings is wroth fighting for so," the voice continued not even pausing as slowly he worked the urger to turn around, the voice alone already telling him who it was.

"Deceit and lies are within his path, as the past to him is revealed at last." As if stones dragging at his paws he turned to see the source of the voice behind him standing in the pale blue moonlight above, tears lingering in her eyes,"the truth will be hurtful, but he will have to choice, between the peace that we want, or the life that he pursues." She finished her green emerald eyes never leaving his.

For a few moments he stood in shock and yet awe by how the beauty of the moonlight above seemed to wrapped around the black and orange dragoness before him. No words seem to come to his mind as she step closer to him a tear falling fully from her eyes at last, he looked away unable to hold the gaze at that moment and wiping away the remains of his tears from his eyes. Remembering how he had vanished from the temple with out even a letter to say were he was going. To be honest he had hope to be alone when he went to make his decision, but for some reason now that her presents was here it seemed to relax the atmosphere around him.

"Have you been there this whole time," He sniff back his emotions and slowly walked back to the edge of the water and crouching down to stare at his reflection again, at this point of time he honestly didn't know what to say or where to even start to explain things he should have done so long ago.

"Yes," was a soft reply that he almost missed it in the light breeze around him.

Slowly he opened his mount to say something but closed as he watched his reflection, the memories of the fight crashing through his head over and over again as he listen to soft foot steps approach behind, pausing a couple feet sort from him. There was so much he wanted to say...so much he had hide. He closed his eyes aware of the gaze that was on him as he tried to mull over where to even start, and mentality getting prepared for the scorch of his life to what he had done.

_"You have more then you think, if you would only open your eyes son," _her voice echo in his head as he slowly cracked his golden eyes open, a small smile breaking his lips once again as he watched his reflection a brief image of his mother's head appearing with a warm smile yet within her fading shadows he could also see the golden eyes of his real mother; before whisking away like a blink of an eye. He drifted his gaze towards the moon for a brief moment, only to let out a deep breathe as he dropped it back to his reflection; none of it still help for the words he was lost for at this moment. He honestly didn't think no one would have been able to find him after his mad dash from the temple.

"How did you know i would be here," he finally muttered at last unable to think of anything else to start a conversation, bowing his head just a little more deeper his black-silvery horns catching the moons light with a brilliance mixture of blue, black and sliver.

"Let's just say I had a guide," Her voice was soft but held a edge to it, one he couldn't tell was going to be a good thing on his half...or the opposite. At the end of her words he heard something flop into the grass lightly and not even a second later something climbing up his back; carving with easy between the small red spikes along his spine and neck as he lifted his head. Without any warning a small colorful lizard head pop with in his vision from above.

"Of course," he couldn't help but smile at the sight of its head and giving his head a soft shake feeling the lizard grip onto his skull to steady himself only for his eyes to drop to the water again with a heavy sigh, "How...how are the..."

"Other's?" she finished cutting him off as he felt the touch of her paw near the base of his neck, he hadn't been aware she had moved so close to him so suddenly, "There all fine, were all fine, all but..."

"My mother," he muttered as she trailed off, even under her touch he felt her tense as if she hadn't really meant to bring that subject up.

"You don't remember anything do you," she whispered so softly that he thought he had missed it as he raised his head.

"No, it's all like flashes...I..I can't make most of it out anymore, and even if I did i don't know if I want to..." he trailed off as he felt her hand shivering on his side. Slowly he worked up the urger to finally face her as he turned, his eyes meeting her emerald green gaze. A gaze that held sorrow yet he could see understanding behind the sadness she held for him.

"You saved our life's, you saved everyone's life, but at a cost so great to you. You risked everything you had at frist for you mother...then...then everything changed when you were told about the prophecy; you did something no other dragon would do yet you ask for nothing but you mother, the life you had back and even that, they never granted you..." she trailed off as he glanced away still lost for words and unknown to where she was going with this.

"It all makes since now," she whispered getting him to turn back to her, "the dreams you were having, the times you would push us away when we tried to peri into your past...it..it all makes since now." She repeated softly his eyes widening at her words, "the message the Oracle gave you, the things the ancient ruins showed, said...but it was your dreams that throw me off, until now."

He closed his eyes as he stared at the ground as she finished the last of her sentence, her green gaze burning into him; yet even still he could feel the compassion in them as she watched him.

"How...how did...it was you..." he shook his head cutting himself off and slowly turned feeling his little friend on his head move slightly with his motion, "No...I won't ask." He finished watching the water, "it's only right for you all to know the full truth after everything you've done, after everything I've caused,but...but i don't even know were to start." he drifted off his eyes wondering over to the small island in the middle of the pond, one that held a look of wonder to him as if he was watching a star almost.

The breeze picked up slightly around him as he turned to the sound of two quiet footsteps, he almost jump out of his skin as his snot came mere inches from above his head he could hear the sounds of a slight buzzing nose or was it sneezing coming from the lizard as his cheek seem to brighten just a little under how close they were, yet even if he could have wanted to look away; he wouldn't have.

"You can start from the beginning," she whispered gently to him reaching for his forepaw as she laid next to him near the water brushing his muzzle lightly, "cause it from you're voice i want to hear it from, not some dreams i can dwell in." She finished her green eyes flashing in the moon light above as she looked up at him.

His eyes widen like two golden moons for a moment before he gave a brief shake of his head again. Even though curiosity hung at the back of his mind at her words, he couldn't help but smile by how meaningful she sounded as he laid next to her, their scales brushing just so slightly as he tossed a glance at her, her gaze already drifting to the moon above for a few moments again; his stare going unnoticed by her.

"_If only you would open your eyes to what's around you," _his mother voice echo in his head again making his smile widen just a tad as he took a deep breathe and let it out, her green eyes turning to him as he opened his mount again preparing to start, the night life around them once again humming with there musical rhythm.


End file.
